A Midsummer Nights Opera
by The Real Christine Daae
Summary: Yes, its true. I've gone there. Shakespeare is about to be ruined by my twisted mind. Sorry for my absence in writing for so long. I'm back!


A Midsummer Nights Opera

By The Real Christine Daae, with a sick and twisted plot to futher corrupt your innocent minds. Muahahahahaaaa!

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of POTO, nor do I lay claim to the wonderful comedy of A Midsummer Night's Dream by noneother than Mr. William Shakespeare, whose genius inspired this very work of derranged art. Read and enjoy and Please please review! More acts and scenes to come!

Cast:

Andre - Duke of Paris

Firman - Father of Christine

Mme. Giry -Queen of the Ballet Rats

Christine - In love with Erik

Erik - In love with Christine

Raoul - In love with Christine

Meg - In love with Raoul

Piangi - King of the Fairies

Carlotta - Queen of the Fairies

Persian - The meddler with King/Queen

Buquet - The beast

The Comedy

A long time ago, when there were still fairies in the world, there lived in the country of France a great and powerful Duke, called Andre. In the town of Paris, where this Duke ruled, there was a law that a father could choose the man his daughter must marry, and, if she disobeyed him in this matter, she could be punished by death.

One day, while Andre, Duke of Athens, and his bride-to-be, Mme. Giry, Queen of the Ballet Rats, were planning for their wedding, Firman enters with his daughter Christine, and her two suitors, Erik and Raoul. Firman complains that Christine prefers Erik, the Opera Ghost of Paris, and refuses to marry his own choice, Raoul, the Vicompte de Chagny and requests that the Parisian Law be enforced if she persists in her disobedience.

 Now, we'll leave you with Andre and Mme. Giry … !

ACT 1

Scene 1: (Paris. The Palace of Andre)

            Enter Andre, Giry (Philostrate with others)

Andre: ::in a lovey-dovey voice:: My beautiful Giry, our time to be married has come, four more days and we will be married under the full moon.

Giry: ::cooing back:: Yes my dear, four more nights and I can finally give up my virginity after all these years.

Andre: ::speaking to Philostrate:: Go, Philostrate, tell all of Paris to be happy. We won't allow any unhappiness at our wedding or they will spoil it for us and we'll have to kick them out. None of us want a riot.

            Exit Philostrate

Giry: ::snickering:: I caught you when I sent my ballet rats to take your city down, but because you were a fool and fell in love with me when I stupidly nursed you back to health, I will marry you and we will all be happy together.

            Enter Firman, Christine, Erik, Raoul.

Firman: Andre, our favorite duke!

Andre:  Thank you, Firman. Whats up?

Firman: I'm irritated with my daughter, Christine. Come here, Raoul. My noble lord, this man has my permission to marry her. Erik, come forth. And, Andre, this masked fiend has been putting his moves on Christine and made her love him with his voice. She says she wont marry anyone else but him. Erik, you sang to her the music of the night. You have made her disobedient and stubborn to my wishes. If she wont marry Raoul and make me richer, I demand that she be killed according to the law of Paris.

Andre: What do you decide, Christine? Think carefully before you give a foolish answer. You should listen to your father. Raoul is a vicompte. He is rich and handsome and he deserves a prize wife like you.

Christine: Erik deserves my love. No, he isn't handsome, and yes he is rich as well, but I love him for who he is.

Andre:  That may be, but Erik is not your father's choice.

Christine:  Is my father the one marrying him? I thought I was the one to be a wife.

Andre:  ::glares at her:: That was uncalled for.

Christine:  Excuse me, but whats the worst that will  happen if I refuse to marry Raoul? Tar and feather me, or is it to be a lifetime of scrubbing toilets with my toothbrush? Either would be better. ::mutters under her breath 'Stupid Fop'::

Erik:  ::Grins at Christine but doesnt comment further::

Andre: Either you are executed or you have to remain chaste for the rest of your life. Therefore, Christine, ask yourself what you desire and have passion for; whether your father's choice or the life of a nun sounds better to you.

Christine:  Well, while wearing a habit would be better than being married to Raoul, I still say I want to marry Erik because I love him and him alone.

Andre:   Alright you foolish girl, you've got until my wedding day, four days from now, to give me your answer. That day, either decide to marry Raoul or give up sex and men forever.

Christine:  If I marry Raoul won't I be doing just that?

Raoul:  ::ignoring her comment:: Christine, please choose me. I'm rich and handsome and well, Erik is... well... Anyway Erik, I've got the right to marry her.

Erik:  Her father loves you, Raoul; marry him and let me have Christine. Stupid Fop.

Firman: Erik, its true, he has my love and approval, and Christine is my daughter to do with as I please because i'm a chauvanistic pig, so I say Raoul gets to have her, instead of some masked maniac.

Erik: 'Some masked maniac? I do have a name you know, unless you are speaking of some other random soul. My lord, I am just as rich as he is and above all, I love Christine with all my heart, nevermind the deception I used on her. Why don't I get a chance to marry her. Young Meg is in love with Raoul. She wants to marry him more than anything.

Christine: Yeah, how could I hurt my best friend Meg by marrying the man she loves?

Andre: I confess, I did hear about this, but mushy gossip made me sick. Raoul and Firman, come with me. There are some things I want to tell you. As for you, Christine, you have to choose between marrying  Raoul or being condemned to death, or vow to be a chaste nun until the day you die of old age or a hideous disease caused by the chaffing of a habit and no underwear. Come, my Giry. Raoul and Firman, go ahead of me, I'll be along shortly. I have some work for you to do with my wedding and other chores.

Firman: Of course, you're rich so we are happy to follow you and do your bidding.

            Exit          Stay Erik Christine.

Erik: So now what do we do?

Christine: Why am I being forced to marry that fop, simply because my father wishes it. The man probably wears a pink tutu when nobody is around to see.

Erik: Listen to me, Christine. I still own the cottage I grew up in just a short distance from Paris. We can be married and the laws of Paris cant hurt us there. If you love me, leave your house tomorrow night and meet me in the woods where I have met you and Meg before, then we can run away together and live a fop-free life.

Christine: Oh, Erik my love, I promise to meet you tomorrow in the woods, no matter what.

Erik:  Good. Oh, here comes your friend Meg.

            Enter Meg.

Christine: Hey Meg! What are you up to?

Meg: Nothing. You should know whats up? Raoul loves you and your beautiful voice. God I wish I looked like you and sang like you, then maybe he would love me instead.Tell me how you do it? How in the world did you capture such a rich and handsome man like Raoul?

Erik: ::glaring at her:: I know i'm not handsome but good God, you dont have to rub it in.

Christine: ::Sighs:: I certainly don't want that good for nothing Fop! I send him away and ignore him but he still wont leave me alone. He knows I love Erik, but he still sends me flowers and candy and fawns after me. God I wish he wouldn't, its so annoying. I wish he was a dog so I could throw a stick and he would leave.

Meg:  Then I wish I was the stick. Go ahead and throw me and maybe he will chase me down and drool on me. ::sighs::

Christine:  Its not my fault he loves me. I certainly didn't ask for it.

Meg:  You're so beautiful and tallented. I wish that your 'fault' was mine.

Christine:  Dont worry, Meg. He will forget about me soon enough, he's fickle like that. Erik and I are running away together. I've been so happy since I met Erik, and my life would be a living hell if I couldn't be with my Angel.

Erik:  Meg, we want you to know. Tomorrow night we are meeting in the woods to run away together to be married.

Christine:  I'm afraid we wont see each other again, because after I do this, if I were to ever come back, my father will slaughter me like a pig. Erik, we should stay away from each other until tomorrow midnight or they might suspect something.

Erik:  Good idea, Christine. Until tomorrow night then.

       Exit  Christine

Meg:  Goodbye.  I'll miss you both terribly.

        Exit  Erik

Meg: Why are they so lucky in love. Everyone says that I'm just as pretty her, but of course Raoul wouldn't bother to notice me. He used to say he wanted to be with me, but all the while he only wanted Christine, then when he thought he had a chance with her, he ditched me to the curb like old trash. ::bright idea flashes across her mind::  I'm going to tell him about Christine and Erik's plans. Raoul may not love me, but the news will only make him mad at her and he might be thankful to me.

            Exit Meg

[Poor Meg. Raoul didn't care any more for her, but he was glad she said something. He was sure that if he followed Christine into the woods he could steal her away from Erik.

 The next evening, after dark, Christine and Erik met in the woods. Raoul went there, too, and Meg, sadly, followed him.

But they were not the only people in the wood that night. This was Midsummer Night, when the fairies met and danced together in the moonlight. They had been busy all day preparing for the dance, flying everywhere in search of new and delicate things to please their king and queen.]


End file.
